ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowbella Khione Queen
Snowbella Khione Queen is the daughter of the Evil Queen and the Ice King from the story ''The Snow Queen ''by Hans Christian Andersen. She is the princess of the Kingdom of Cortellia and a transferred student of Arctic Island High . This page belongs to StillHereAndHaunting. Character Personality In stark contrast to her striking appearance, she sincerely wants to become kinder and colder, but she's often loud, sometimes rude, gets angry easily, and is tomboyish. She tries to make more friends, but it is against her nature to do so. So far, her personality has lightened and she laughs more easily. Appearance Clothing Snowbella usually wears expensive-looking clothes she in fact expertly stitched herself. She wears a silk ombre thigh-length dress, with the bodice dyed cream, the belt area a soft sea-cyan, and the ruffled ends a rich cerulean blue. She dons a patterned silk skirt of a phthalate blue melting into indigo, giving the illusion of a layered dress. Snowbella also shows off silver strappy stiletto cork heels with glittering opal clips. Facial Appearance An aquiline nose, startling bright navy-amethyst eyes, a pale pallor, long eyelashes and long platinum blonde hair with navy highlights and burgundy and gemstone violet tips all belong to the future Ice Queen. Her hair is wavy, curled into two symmetrical waves, and almost always curled into a half-up, half-down updo held by a cyan-violet ametrine, a mix of citrine and amethyst. Jewelry Since Snowbella is to be queen, she always wears a crown. The tiara is more complicated and fancy than others, but it is her family’s tradition to wear a symbol of royalty at all times. This is the only thing she is glad about about her destiny. She always places it on. It is a forehead tiara. Thin platinum threads coil around, making a crown shape. It also grips an teardrop-shaped intense blue sapphire with coiling ends. The metal vines are magically enchanted to retain a scent of freesia, lilac, and sweet pea. The tiara is a family heirloom and strictly worn every day. Other Wonderfully amazingly, she has wings. They are large and crystalline, and are a bright collection of burgundy, violet, medium cyan, phthalate blue, and emerald with a sharply contrasting fiery border. The back wings are the same, but smaller. Abilities Her abilities range farther than other students at Ever After High, but they are of good use. She can fly, manipulate snow and ice, and turn any living thing into an ice statue. However, her power to transform living things is limited, as she can only do this to warm-blooded animals or humans. Destiny When she was young, the destiny of the Ice Queen was forgotten. Therefore, a royal prophet was summoned to give the princess a list of destinies to choose from. Snowbella selected the most harmless destiny, as she already knew the potential of her soon-to-be-mature power. Now, she is destined to turn the world into a living glacier for a century. Once the period of the Arctic world is over, the now-queen of the Kingdom of Cortellia will take 500 randomly selected children and train them.When the hunters are have about 18 years of training, they will fight each other to the death for the Queen's amusement. The victor is crowned an icy laurel, and is to be the queen's advisor and amuser until the next battle. Name Snowbella's first name was suggested by the Good King, her distantly blurry relative that implied Rosabella Beauty’s first name. When the king was young, he had a crush on Belle. To remember her, he named the young princess Snowbella. Her father chose her middle name, Khione, so she could be like Khione, the Greek goddess of ice. Her mother, the Evil Queen, insisted she retain her mother’s last name because she thought it would be silly to have a girl have "King" as a last name. Relationships Family She is the daughter of the Evil Queen and the Ice King. Her stepsister is Raven Queen, and her stepfather the Good King. It is supposed that she is related to the Ancestral Queen of the Arctic, a young, vivacious queen who accidentally condemned the world to become a living glacier. Friends Darling Charming, Faybelle Thorn, Raven Queen, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, and her favorite BFFA, Farcellia Wind , daughter of the Northern Wind and her roommate, all consider her a BFFA, as does she. She also considers Jewel Hook a friend. Pet Her pet is similar to a husky, called an Alaskan Malamute. Her name is Akila. She has a thick, warm snow-white coat. Akila is normally friendly and mischievous, but she can get very protective of Snowbella and is rather stiff when a situation is dire. She is adorable and immortal. Like her owner, she has wings, but they are instead white, feathery, and small. Romance She has a humongous crush on Crimson Hood, the brother of Cerise Hood and the twin of Ramona Badwolf. Snowbella is usually shy when he is around. Luckily, her friends get the hint they shouldn’t say anything embarrassing and hang around to see if they should punch his lights out if he dismisses Snowbella. So far, they’ve progressed perfectly and are an official couple. Quotes Trivia *She is secretly related to Rosabella Beauty, and therefore Briar Beauty also. **That makes Raven blurrily related to them. **She is in no way related to Frozen Queen or Emerald Queen. Her only Queen relative is Raven. *She is the older sister of Raven Queen. *This is StillHereAndHaunting's first OC. *Snowbella loves chemistry, paradisial waterfalls, and writing incomplete stories. *Like the Winx Club by Iginio Straffi, she is a fairy. Category:Female OCs Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Students Category:Fairies Category:Featured Article of the Month Category:StillHereAndHaunting Category:StillHereAndHaunting's OCs